The One She Loves Most
by OneAsBeautifulAsYou
Summary: This was a response to the 100 word challenge. The first chapter used the word "Dream", The second used "Comfort" and the third used "Crush".The last chapter is using the word "Awkward". I stopped this due to extreme OOC ness.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

SabrinaxPuck

"So we meet face to face. The famous Sabrina Grimm. Why, you're nothing but a child." said the man in the shadows.

"I am not a child!" Sabrina shouted.

"Yes you are. You are a child. A coward, a weakling. Let's face it, you are so weak that you couldn't even protect your family." replied the man.

Sabrina looks around and sees the Grimm family; they are tied up, battered, bruised and bleeding. They look at Sabrina and she sees the disappointment in their eyes.

"NOOO!" yelled Sabrina.

"Yes. You couldn't even protect the one you love most."

Sabrina looks around again and sees Puck lying on the floor. He is bleeding, his wings have been ripped off and his eyes are closed.

"Puck. No! Not Puck, please!" Sabrina cried. She tried to run to him, but she couldn't move.

"Face it," the man said "You are nothing."

************

"Sabrina! Sabrina are you alright!?!" Sabrina heard a voice ask anxiously.

"Hunh?" she asked, looking around. "Puck!?Oh Puck, thank goodness you're safe." She sobbed, relieved.

"Ok? Of course I'm ok. I was worried about you. I heard you screaming. Are you ok?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sabrina replied "It was just horrible." Sabrina gave up trying to hold back her tears and cried, leaning into Puck's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"What was the nightmare about 'Brina?" Puck asked. "Maybe it'll help to talk about it."

"I was in a room, and there was a man. He was talking to me, insulting me. He called me a coward and a weakling because I couldn't even protect my family. I looked around and saw them tied up and bruised. They looked at me like they were disappointed in me. And then he said something else - the man said that I had failed the one I loved most. I looked around again, but this time all I was..." Sabrina whispered.

"What did you see?" Puck asked, curious.

"You." Sabrina replied. "You were lying on the floor, with your wings ripped off. You were bleeding and your eyes were closed. And then you woke me up." Sabrina finished. As soon as she stopped speaking, she burst into tears again.

Puck pulled her closer and as she was falling asleep, Sabrina thought she heard him whisper in her ear. "It's alright 'Brina. I'm here. I promise that I will always protect you. It was only a dream."


	2. Chapter 2: Comforting Her

**** Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. Or any characters. I only own what I make the characters do. ****

**********

**Puck POV**

Sabrina is asleep in my arms. I am so relieved that she isn't hurt. When I woke up and heard her screams, I thought that she was in danger. It was horrible. I ran to her room, all I saw washer. She was lying on her bed, tossing and turning. Tears were running down her cheeks. I went over to her bed and gently shook her awake.

When she woke up, she seemed genuinely pleased to see me. She babbled something about me not being hurt (which I'm not), and started sobbing. All I could do was pull her into my arms and comfort her while she cried.

When Sabrina stopped crying, I persuaded her to tell me about her nightmare. She told me that, in her dream, was being taunted by a man who accused her of failing to protect her family. That, I think, is Sabrina's greatest fear; the fear of letting down the ones she loves. She was almost finished explaining to me about her dream, when she said something about not being able to protect the one she loves most. I thought that the people that Sabrina loves most are her family, but apparently I was wrong.

I encouraged her to finish, curious. I was a bit jealous of the guy that she loves. She finally blurted out that it was me. She said that when the man mocked her for not being able to protect the one she loves most, she saw me - lying on the floor, bleeding.

I was stunned. I had been jealous for nothing, because I am the one that she loves most. That was what had made her so scared; the fact that she though that she had failed to protect ME (not that I need protecting. I am the Trickster King - I do not need to be protected by a girl.)

Until a few weeks ago, I had never really thought about my feelings for Sabrina. I mean, I liked her, but I didn't love her (or so I thought). The more I thought about her, the more my thoughts turned to my feelings for her. I finally realized exactly what those feelings are; love. Sabrina is smart, kind, beautiful and brave. What guy could help but fall in love with her? I know I did.

As I hold her close, she leans into me and I think how lucky I am to hold her, to comfort her. I admit it. I love Sabrina Grimm. I promise that I will always be around to comfort and protect her, even if she says she doesn't want it or need it. I will always be around to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3: A Crush?

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was swamped with schoolwork. I swear, I had like 8 tests in the past week. Anyways, on with the story!!!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Sisters Grimm (no matter how much I wish I do). I only own the plot of this story. **

**********

**Sabrina POV**

I just woke up. I had another terrible nightmare. This one was the worse than any of the others. The beginning was the same – I was being taunted by a man in shadows about how I couldn't protect my family. The end was what made it so bad. Instead of me just waking up like I normally do, the man in the shadows continued to taunt me. He said that I couldn't protect the one I love most. While the man was taunting me, I looked around and saw Puck! Everything else had disappeared, and all I saw was Puck, bleeding and bruised.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw that Puck was leaning over me. He had a worried look in his eyes. I was so relieved that he was safe and told him so. He was confused, and said that he had been worried about me. He said that he had heard me screaming and thought that I was hurt. He ran to my room and all he saw was that I was having a nightmare. I burst into tears just thinking about the nightmare that had scared me so much.

Puck pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. When I stopped crying, he persuaded me to tell him about the nightmare. He said that it might help if I talked about it. I told him the beginning, but I stopped before the end. I didn't want to say it, but something made me. I told him that the man taunted me about failing to protect the one I love most. I told him that the one I love most is him.

A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have admitted that I had a crush on him, let alone loved him, if you pad me to do it. Yet here I was, and I blurted it out for no reason at all. Let me just say that I'll be the first person to say how gross and annoying Puck is, but I like love him anyways. He is gorgeous, with golden hair and blue-green eyes that seem to see into my soul. He is mischievous prankster, a "villain of the worst kind", yet he always seems to come back t save me from whatever danger I have gotten myself into. He tried to protect me from the Big Bad Wolf and a Jabberwocky. It nearly killed me when that horrible monster pulled off his wings. I was so worried.

These past few weeks, I thought more and more about my feelings for Puck and how I feel about him. I came to the conclusion that I had a crush on him. Tonight, I realized that I not only have a crush on him, but that I love him. The dream showed me that. I mean, if a dream can take my worst fear (the fear of letting my family down) and use it against me, then why can't it force me to accept how I feel about Puck? I wish I could tell him, but if I even attempted it, he would laugh at me and ridicule me.

Tonight, he tried to protect me again. He was worried about me. I will treasure the memory of him holding me and comforting me while I cried. I'm not sure, but as I fell asleep again, I thought I hear him whisper something. It was probably just wishful thinking, but I thought I hear him say that he would always be there to protect me. If only it was true.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sisters Grimm. I am not Michael Buckley. I am a girl who is obsessed with Sisters Grimm... I only own the plot of the story.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter in my story "the one she loves the most". I hope you enjoy it.

*****************

**Sabrina POV**

I woke up this morning and I didn't know what to expect. I mean, last night I basically poured my heart out to the guy I love. what happens now? Does he ridicule me and embarrass me, or does he feel the same way? Scratch that - of course he doesn't feel the same. Why would he?

**Puck POV**

Last night, Sabrina said that I was the one she loves the most. the only thing is, I don't know if she means it. Was it just that she was scared and blurted out something that she didn't mean.

**Neutral POV**

In the morning, Sabrina and Puck went downstairs and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. When They both reached for the same muffin, they looked up into each other's startled eyes. Sabrina blushed and looked down at her plate, but Puck kept looking at her. He stared at her for the rest of the meal. Something was up - even the rest of the family had noticed.

"What is going on lieblings ?" Granny Relda asked.

"Nothing Granny Relda." Sabrina whispered, getting up and leaving the table. Sabrina walked up to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"how could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to tell him?..." Sabrina said to herself.

"Talking to yourself, ugly?" Puck taunted her. "What, nobody can stand to be in the room with you for longer than a minute?"

"Go away Puck!" Sabrina shouted, but her shout was muffled by the pillow that she and buried her face in.

"No." Puck said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"I have to talk to you about what happened last night." Puck said.

"No! I don't want to talk about it." Sabrina moaned.

"So you didn't mean it?" Puck said, his sadness showing in his eyes - if Sabrina had looked up.

"I didn't say that I didn't mean it, I said that I didn't want to talk about it." Sabrina said.

"look, just tell me if you meant it or not." Puck said, desperately.

"Why did you want to know?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. "Are you going to laugh at me or embarrass me in front of the entire family?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, it seems like the kind of thing you'd do." She said.

"I may be the Trickster King, but I am not cruel." Puck replied.

"Fine. Yes, I did mean it. happy now" she said putting her head in her hands.

"You meant it??"

" I said yes. Now tell me why you wanted to know." Sabrina replied.

"I wanted to know because that's the way I feel about you and I wanted to know if you actually felt that way." Puck said in a rush.

"You. Feel. The. Same???" Sabrina said, in shock.

In answer, Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. At that moment, Daphne walked in with Granny Relda and Uncle Jake.

"AWW!!! I knew that you two were going to get together!!!" Daphne squealed.

"What are you doing?? Get out of here" Sabrina and Puck shouted at them, slamming the door in their faces.

"Well... that was awkward."

They looked at each other, "At least we don't have to tell them now." Sabrina smiled.

THE END


End file.
